Momentos: El soldado y la bailarina
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Alice recuerda todas las primeras veces con Jasper y sonríe. Porque Para ellos siempre era como la primera vez.
1. Felicidad

**Disclaimer: Jasper y Alice pertenecen a Meyer, yo sólo escribo sobre ellos. **

**Momentos**

Pocas cosas pueden sorprender a Alice.

La manada de lobos es una de esas cosas. Bella y su feto, esa cosa que lleva adentro, es otra. Ambas la sorprenden de mal forma. Se molesta y puede ser una persona realmente insensible.

Pero hay cosas que sí que la sorprenden de buena forma. Una de ellas es la forma en que Jasper le pidió matrimonio. Se encontraban en Ohio.

Alice está cansada de buscar a los Cullen y Jasper le propone quedarse una o dos semanas en la ciudad. Alice acepta y alquilan una habitación en una posada. Por la noche van a un bar. Jasper duda en entrar, tal vez no es el mejor lugar para Alice. Pero Alice entra y Jasper la sigue.

El lugar está destartalado y desvencijado. La camarera, una señora gorda y con cara de amargada, les pregunta qué tomarían. Jasper pidió una cerveza. Recorrían el lugar con sus ojos dorados, los de Jasper un poco más oscuros y turbios que los de Alice, y se percatan de que en una tarima había diversos instrumentos. "Hoy: Noche de Canto", leyó Jasper. Los acordes de una desconocida canción llenan el local. Jasper no les presta atención, ocupado como estaba mirando a Alice. Cuando termina la canción se levanta rápidamente y se subió a la tarima. Toma una guitarra y la afina rápidamente. Alice jadea por la sorpresa.

- Su atención, por favor. Su atención. Esta canción se la quiero dedicar a una mujer especial, la dueña de mi corazón, la mujer que me ha hecho volver a sonreír. Alice, mi amor, esta canción va dedicada solamente a ti.

_Alguna vez perdí el rumbo de mi vida._

_Alguna vez dejé de creer en mis sueños._

_Alguna vez sentí que nada valía la pena._

_Alguna vez…_

Jasper había estado perdido, solo, desolado en el gran mundo. Jasper había perdido el rumbo, los sueños, las ganas de vivir. Jasper había perdido todo. No le quedaba nada.

_Creí que siempre estaría solo._

_Creí que nunca a nadie le importaría._

_Creí que todos mis esfuerzos serían en vano. _

_Creí que nunca podría volver a nadar. _

Él había llegado a un punto de no retorno. Él había caído en un hoyo y no sabía si podía volver a levantarse. Tal ni siquiera quería avanzar. Jasper se estaba dejando morir.

_Una vez escuché una voz: _

_Eres un monstruo. _

_No sirves. _

_No mereces ser feliz. _

_Y yo… yo les creí. _

Él creyó las palabras de María. Creía que no había más en esta vida que cazar y pelear. Creía que no había más allá de la sonrisa sádica de María, de sus planes egoístas, de sus hilos. Él creía que era su socio, su pareja, algo importante para ella, pero sólo fue su títere. Tarde o temprano… tarde o temprano tienes que despertar.

_Pero entonces llegaste tú._

_Llegaste como un vendaval._

_Llegaste como una luz que inundaba todo._

_Llegaste para llenar todos los espacios de mi vida._

_Me diste paz. Me diste felicidad. Me diste todo lo que había perdido._

_Me diste el mayor regalo: Tú. _

Alice suspira. Jasper la atrapa en su mirada. En el bar sólo existen ellos dos. En el bar sólo existen sus recuerdos. La primera vez que se vieron en esa cafetería de Filadelfia, la primera vez que corrieron juntos con la lluvia empapando sus ropas, la primera vez que se vieron a la luz del sol, la primera vez que se rieron, la primera vez que se besaron. La primera vez…

_No creía que había un paraíso._

_No creía que habría forma de salir del infierno en el que estaba._

_Llegaste tú para inundar todo._

_Llegaste tú y cambiaste todo._

_Llegaste tú y me diste un nuevo lugar en el mundo._

Alice cierra los ojos. Siente la música en su piel. Siente la música recorriendo su cuerpo de mármol. Siente las emociones invadiéndolas.

Y agradezco a la vida por traerte.

Y agradezco cada momento que vivimos juntos.

Y agradezco que me permitas estar contigo.

Y agradezco que me sonrías cada día.

Momentos dulces recorren la mente de Alice. Momentos que atesora en sus recuerdos. La primera vez que viajaron juntos, la primera vez que nadaron, la primera vez que contemplaron el atardecer, la primera vez que ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y él acarició sus cabellos. La primera vez…

_Y ahora eres la única que puedes decirme._

_¿Estaremos juntos siempre?_

_¿Puedo prometerte amarte para siempre?_

_¿Puedes concederme el honor de ser mi esposa?_

_¿Puedo soñar con un futuro junto a ti?_

Alice volvía a jadear por la sorpresa. Su esposa. La esposa de Jasper Whitlock. Ella como Alice Whitlock.

_¿Podemos estar para siempre juntos, mi Alice?_

Alice asentía, incapaz de decir nada. Jasper bajaba de la tarima y se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Sí. Sí…

Mientras tanto sus labios se encontraban, sus lenguas se reconocías, sus ojos se cerraban y se abrían los ojos del alma. Alguien jadeaba. Jasper no estaba controlando su poder: sus sentimientos recorrían todo el bar y afectaban a los demás.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo, Alice.

Mientras salían del bar se decían que empezaban una nueva etapa juntos.

- Es nuestro aniversario, Jasper. Debes besar a tu esposa.

- Pero Alice…

- Nada de peros - Alice hacía un puchero - Es nuestro aniversario.

- Está bien.

Después de todo nadie le ganaba a Alice. Y él siempre la complacía. Se besaban felices, contentos de estar unidos un año más. Contentos de seguir juntos.

- Te amo, Jasper.

- Yo te amo más, Alice.

Alice sonreía. Para ellos siempre era como la primera vez.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	2. Conocí

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo es de Meyer. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Conocí**

_Conocí la risa_. Mi madre reía cuando mi padre la sacaba a bailar. Uno, dos y tres. La hacía girar rápidamente sobre sí misma, la tomaba entre sus brazos y la hacía girar contra él. Ella lanzaba grandes carcajadas. A veces le golpeaba el hombro de forma juguetona. Uno, dos, tres.

.

_Conocí la alegría_. Alegría por la vuelta de mi padre. Alegría por los platillos de mi madre. Alegría cuando me regalaron a Morty, mi caballo, mi compañero fiel, el único ser que me acompañó hasta el final.

.

_Conocí la tristeza_. Tristeza por la despedida. Mis padres abrazados, sus ojos húmedos. Mi madre agitando un pañuelo blanco en mi dirección. Mi padre dándome una palmada en el hombro. Y sus palabras:

- Regresa hijo.

Y las mías:

- Lo prometo.

.

_Conocí el llanto_. Los hombres a los que conocí lloraban por sus amigos caídos, lloraban por los seres queridos que nunca volverían a ver, lloraban por las extremidades que perdían en acción. Los hombres a los que conocí lloraban por las noches, encogidos sobre sí mismos mientras recordaban tiempos mejores. Los hombres a los que conocí, fueron los mismos a los que lloré yo cuando los perdí.

.

_Conocí el miedo, la derrota, la desesperación_. En la guerra, aprendes que nadie es impredecible y que la vida vale menos que una pestaña que se desprende del ojo. En la guerra aprendes que no hay bandos, que cada quien lucha por su vida, y que la muerte es la única protagonista que recibe los créditos. En la guerra aprendes que sólo eres un número de los muertos de tu país.

.

_Conocí el infierno_. Las llamas recorriendo mi cuerpo, quemando mi garganta, destruyendo mi alma. Las llamas llevándose lo poco que queda de mí, quitándome el resto de mi humanidad. Las llamas dejando traslucir la cabeza pálida, hermosa y perfecta de María.

.

_Conocí el poder_. El poder de ser más fuerte que los simples humanos. El poder de dominar a todos esos vampiros. El poder de matar, de destruir, de causar caos y desolación. El poder de estar encima de María, follándola, haciéndola gemir, descubriendo nuevos centros de placer en su cuerpo inmortal. El poder de hacer lo que quisiera, de dejarme llevar por mis instintos más primitivos.

.

_Conocí la soledad_. El estar solo, y saber que te sentirás solo aún cuando estés acompañado. El sentirme solo y no poder y no querer hacer nada por evitarlo. El vagar solo por las calles, alimentándome ocasionalmente de humanos, el sentirme solo en la vasta soledad del mundo.

.

_Conocí la esperanza_. Al fin. Al fin la encontré en una cafetería de Filadelfia. Al fin le tomé de la mano. Al fin dejé de sentirme solo. Al fin volví a sentir la alegría. Y me prometí seguirla hasta el fin del mundo y hasta el fi de los tiempos. Porque tú eres mi vida, Alice.


	3. Despertar

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo es de Meyer. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Despertar**

Alice no puede recordar su vida humana. Tampoco es que le importa de todas formas. Para ella, su vida comienza en el momento en que despertó como vampira.

.

.

.

El despertar. El abrir los ojos a la oscuridad. La oscuridad fría, silenciosa, oscura, que aprisiona y aplasta. La oscuridad que rodea el cuarto en el que se está. Un cuarto que huele a enfermedad, a remedio, a detergente.

El despertar. Obligar a los párpados a moverse, a abrirse y mostrar los ojos. Ojos que están cansados y aburridos de ver siempre lo mismo, día tras día, año tras año. No pienses en ello, no pienses en ello. Y su memoria borró esos recuerdos.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos. Blanco. Todo era blanco. Las paredes. El techo. El piso. Las sabanas. Incluso la ropa que cargaba puesta. Cerró los ojos. Y lo vio:

.

_Estaban frente a frente. Mirándose. Sonriéndose. Eran felices, eran dichosos. _

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Soy Jasper, Alice. _

_- Jasper…_

.

Alice sonrió. Tenía que encontrarlo.

Susurros. Risas ahogadas. Un grito desesperado. Alice cerró los ojos. Comezón. Sentía como mil fuegos en su garganta. Entonces lo olió. Era lo más rico que había olido en mucho tiempo. Era delicioso. Era magnífico. Lo quería. Se levantó de un salto y corrió.

- Mary… - le susurró alguien.

Pero ella no lo escuchó. Estaba concentrada en el olor… en el movimiento… en el sabor. Un segundo después bebía de aquel líquido milagroso. Gruñó cuando se acabó. Gruñó cuando ya no quedó más. Y lanzó la fuente hacia el piso. Luego miró. Era una chica, vestida con la misma ropa de ella, con una mueca de terror en su pálido rostro.

Alice había cazado por primera vez. Pero no sería la última.

Cuando salió del sanatorio St. McClane, Alice estaba completamente llena. Atrás dejaba un montón de cadáveres inertes. Adelante le aguardaba una nueva vida.

- Te encontraré, Jasper - susurró al viento.

.

.

.

- No sabía lo que era hasta que te vi en mis visiones. No sabía lo que podía hacer o lo que no podía hacer. Nadie me explicó nada. Si pude sobrevivir sin que los Vulturis me dieran alcance fue por causa tuya. Tú hiciste que me refrenara. Tú me diste esperanza, Jasper.

- Gracias por esperarme.

- Lo volvería a hacer. Una y otra vez.

.

.

.

El momento es cumbre. El primer encuentro entre una pareja siempre es digno de recordar. El primer encuentro entre dos almas gemelas queda grabado para siempre en sus memorias.

- Un café caliente, por favor - le pide al cantinero mientras saca el pago.

- Aquí tiene.

- Gracias.

No lo toma. Ni siquiera le da un sorbo. Sólo lo mira. Mira como las volutas de humo ascienden, ascienden cada vez más, hasta desaparecer…

_Tiene que llegar antes que el café se enfríe. Tiene que llegar para resguardarse de la lluvia, no porque lo necesite sino porque levantaría muchas miradas sospechosas. Tiene que llegar_.

El café se enfría. Los minutos pasan. Él no llega. Alice siente crecer la desazón. Esa noche tampoco lo verá cara a cara. Suspira. Pero cuando está a punto de tomar la decisión, la puerta de la cafetería se abre. Alice levanta la vista. El olor a lluvia inunda sus fosas nasales, el olor de la tierra mojada también. Sonríe. Alice se voltea.

Es ahí cuando lo ve. Cuando lo ve frente a frente. De un vistazo puede distinguir las cicatrices, las marcas, los vestigios de un siglo de guerras. De un vistazo puede distinguir la tristeza, la desesperanza, la soledad, que carga sobre sus hombros aquel vampiro de cabello rubio. Y sonríe aún más. Sonríe incluso cuando él se percata de su presencia, cuando se tensa, cuando se prepara para destruirla.

Alice salta de la silla y se acerca a él con pasos de bailarina. Ella puede ver que él está sorprendido, confundido, anonadado. Y ella se propone hacerlo despertar:

- Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo - le susurra con su voz de soprano.

- Lo siento, señorita.

Ella le ofrece su mano, y él la acepta. Ese era el principio de su historia.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	4. Propósito

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo es de Meyer.

**Gracias a los que me leen. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Propósito**

Cuando era niño, su padre le dijo:

- Elige bien lo que quieras hacer de grande.

- Quiero ser soldado.

- Bien.

.

.

.

Años después, esa seguía siendo su respuesta. Ser soldado. Ser un paladín de la justicia. Servir al país. Cuando tenía diecisiete años, besó a su madre en la cabeza y abrazó a su padre. Luego se marchó. Sabía lo que quería hacer.

.

.

.

La evacuación de Gavelston no resultó bien. Jasper lo supo cuando empezó a sentir las llamas del infierno quemando su cuerpo. Nada de lo había vivido, nada de los horrores que había contemplado, nada del dolor que conocía, nada, lo había preparado para lo que sentía ahora. No había luz al final del túnel.

.

.

.

Tres días después miró por primera vez los ojos de María. Y supo que estaba perdido. Ella sonrió. Lo puso inmediatamente a luchar con los otros. Jasper hacía verdaderos desastres, pero María compasiva lo perdonaba. Cuando aprendió a controlarse, María lo puso al mando de un grupo de neófitos. Había encontrado un objetivo.

.

.

.

Meses después, María lo besó. Sin ternura, sin delicadeza. Era un beso demandante, exigente, lleno de lujuria. Y Jasper le respondió. Las manos de María fueron a su camisa. Las manos de él fueron a su falda. Cayeron sobre el piso de aquel sitio. Y empezaron las embestidas. Jasper había encontrado un motor para su vida.

.

.

.

Besar a Alice es diferente. Todo ella era diferente. Y cuando sonreía, cuando le miraba con sus grandes ojos dorados, cuando le ofrecía su mano pequeña, Jasper sabía que tenía un propósito: hacerla feliz.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	5. Pesadilla

**Pesadilla**

_- No recordará nada…_

- No necesita recordar…

- Aunque quiera, no podrá recordar nada…

.

Espasmos. Temblores. Dolor por todas partes. Gritos y chillidos. La electricidad recorriendo su organismo. Su cabeza dando tumbos. Cada célula de su cuerpo clamando alivio. La inconsciencia.

.

_- No recordará nada…_

- Será peligroso que recuerde…

- De todas formas no saldrá de aquí…

.

Su cama es apenas un catre sucio. La luz entra débilmente por los barrotes de su celda. La boca llena de algodón. Su cuerpo se asemeja al de un muñeco. Cuerdas que lástimas sus muñecas.

.

_- No recordará nada…_

- No sentirá nada…

- Nadie se preocupará por ella…

.

En la mano está la pulsera del hospital. Apenas un número. Apenas un nombre. Apenas uno más entre los locos del edificio. Los gritos se oyen audiblemente. La locura es la mejor defensa para ese mundo inhóspito, para esa selva de cemento. Noche tras noche son maniatadas, humilladas, violadas…

.

_- No recordará nada…_

.

- Escorias…

- Sacos de inmundicia…

- Basura…

- Nadie se preocupa por ellas…

.

Afuera, el mundo es un lugar feliz. Libre. Luminoso. Brillante.

Adentro, sólo hay oscuridad.

Afuera y adentro, una pesadilla se ha colado en el edificio. Los ojos rojos del cazador van por su presa.

.

_- Alice…_

.

- No recordará nada…

* * *

**Nota de autora**: La historia de Alice tal como me la imagino, tal como ella no lo recuerda.


	6. Rojo

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de Meyer. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rojo**

Hace meses que están juntos. Jasper puede decir sin equivocarse cuántas veces al día sonríe Alice. Unas quinientas como mínimo. Cuando le pregunta el porqué, Alice contesta:

- Por nada.

Alice sonríe por nada y por todo al mismo tiempo. Jasper lo sabe porque cada vez que sonríe, él mismo sonríe. Porque la sonrisa de Alice es contagiosa.

Jasper sabe cuántas veces al día le toma de la mano. Unas mil como mínimo. Porque siente algo cálido en el pecho. Porque siente que un día de estos va a admitir que los vampiros sí tienen corazón.

Por sobre todas las cosas, Jasper sabe cuándo Alice está brillantemente feliz, o profundamente emocionada, o inevitable entusiasmada. Casi siempre, por cierto. Porque se siente vivo. Porque siente que no es un solo un vampiro.

.

.

.

- ¿Por qué está todo rojo?

Jasper lo ve. Rojo. Rojo como la sangre. Como la sangre de sus compañeros de armas. Como la sangre de sus víctimas. Rojo como el color del pecado.

- Porque es San Valentín, tonto - dice Alice sonriente.

- ¿San Valentín?

- Ajá.

Y Jasper intenta recordar un San Valentín memorable. Pero no puede.

Cuando vivía con sus padres no lo celebraban. Su padre sólo aceptaba celebrar la Navidad, todas las otras celebraciones (Halloween, Año Nuevo, el mismo San Valentín…) eran superfluas. En el Ejercito, no había mucha disposición para celebrar.

Aunque uno de sus compañeros, Baldwin, siguiendo la costumbre que originó el día de San Valentín, se casó con su esposa un 14 de febrero. Baldwin había perdido una pierna y los médicos no le daban mucho tiempo de vida, eso contribuyó a la decisión de joven por el matrimonio. El 15 de febrero amaneció muerto.

Ya junto a María, Jasper se da cuenta que ni siquiera supo cuando fue San Valentín. Más tarde, Jasper tuvo que ver como Peter y Charlotte se alejaban de él cada 14 de Febrero, y volvían más enamorados y unidos que nunca si es que eso era posible.

Así pues, San Valentín había perdido desde siempre su gracia. Pero Jasper sospechaba que Alice se empezaría en celebrarlo.

- Es el día del Amor y la Amistad, Jasper. Hay que celebrarlo.

- Si tú lo dices…

Pero no estaba convencido. Alice lo miró con esos ojos, esos ojos de cachorro abandonado. Jasper suspiró y asintió. Le era imposible decir que no a esa mirada. Le era imposible decir que no a Alice.

Su recién adquirida amiga, lo hizo caminar por todas las tiendas. En cada una compró y regateó con el vendedor. Al salir lucía entusiasmada cada uno de los objetos obtenidos. Alice compró dulces en forma de corazón, peluches con inmensos corazones en sus regazos, y chocolates también en forma de corazón.

- Alice, una pregunta.

- Dime Jasper.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con estos dulces?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No te los vas a comer, ¿cierto?

A estas alturas podía creer cualquier cosa de Alice.

- No, Jasper, por supuesto que no.

- ¿Y entonces?

Alice los llevó hasta un callejón. Allí, algunos vagabundos intentaban cubrirse al mismo tiempo que deseaban a los transeúntes un Feliz San Valentín. Los mismos que en ese momento se habían tensado por la presencia de dos vampiros. Jasper suspiró y utilizó sus poderes para tranquilizarlos. Alice sonrió y empezó a repartir los dulces, los chocolates y los peluches.

En varios callejones sucedió la misma escena.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?

- ¿Por qué hago qué?

- Eso, entregarle lo que compraste. ¿Por qué?

- Bien lo dijiste, no nos vamos a comer eso.

- Sí, pero… ¿Entonces por qué compras chocolates y dulces?

- Sígueme, y sabrás la respuesta.

Pero Jasper no entendía. No comprendía el entusiasmo de Alice por regalar dulces. No entendía el entusiasmo de los vagabundos por los dulces que obtenían. Era como si tuvieran una fiesta privada, a la que Jasper no podía asistir.

Hasta que por fin lo supo. Vio a Alice y a los vagabundos bajo una nueva luz. Y los entendió. No eran los dulces. No eran los corazones. Era simple y llanamente el detalle. El detalle que decía: _No estás solo. A alguien le importas_. Jasper supo que en ese momento Alice era el San Valentín de ellos, el Espíritu que venía a darles un poco de felicidad. Y sonrió.

Cuando salieron del callejón, Alice advirtió la sonrisa de Jasper.

- ¿Y eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esa sonrisa. ¿A qué se debe?

- Estoy feliz.

- Oh. Me alegro.

Jasper extendió un brazo y abrazó los hombros de Alice. Sorprendida, Alice tardó medio segundo en rodear la cintura de Jasper con un brazo, con su mano libre asió una de las manos de Jasper.

- Feliz San Valentín, Alice - le susurró Jasper al oído.

- Feliz San Valentín, Jasper - murmuró Alice mientras sentía un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Jasper sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!

¿Reviews?


	7. Descontrol

**Crepúsculo es obra de S Meyer. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Descontrol**

.

Alice lo supo en el mismo momento en que vio las gotas de sangre. Y miró a Jasper. Se había erguido, se había tensado en su posición. Un segundo después había roto la distancia que lo separaba de Bella. Y al siguiente Edward lo había alejado de la razón de su existencia. Al minuto, Emmett y Carlise lo tenían sujeto. Pero se les hacía difícil. Se les hacía difícil porque Jasper ya no era Jasper. Era un depredador, dispuesto a matar y a saquear. Alice saltó.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo - le dijo como si se tratara de un niño pequeño - Es sólo un poco de… - titubeó - sangre.

Alice giró y vio la mueca asustada de Bella.

- Llévenselo - pidió, más bien ordenó Carlise.

Emmett y Rosalie arrastraron a Jasper. Alice se quedó allí. Mirando a Bella, intentando acompasar su respiración.

- Lo siento - susurró audiblemente para que Bella la escuchara.

Dio media vuelta.

Emmett estaba apoyado en el dintel de la puerta de atrás.

- ¿Dónde está?

- En el interior.

Alice dio un par de pasos, pero Rosalie la detuvo.

- Tal vez sea mejor que lo dejaras solo.

- Jamás - aseguró.

Alice caminó entre los árboles. No era buena rastreando pero el olor de Jasper lo llevaba metido en la piel, en sus recuerdos, en sus sentimientos. Nunca podría olvidarse de él. Nunca lo abandonaría.

Y lo vio. Lo vio con los brazos caídos, lo vio con el cuerpo tendido en el piso, lo vio con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Y se acercó. Jasper se tensó al oírla. Levantó la mirada. Alice sabía el porqué. Él buscaba decepción, desprecio, molestia. Pero sus ojos dorados sólo mostraban comprensión. Jasper gruñó y bajó nuevamente el rostro.

- No hiciste nada.

- Pero pude hacer.

- Pero no lo hiciste - dijo Alice muy resuelta.

- Porque Edward estuvo ahí para evitarlo, si no…

- Eso no vale la pena. Eso ya es pasado, Jasper. El hubiera no existe. No le hiciste nada a Bella y eso es lo que cuenta.

Silencio. Jasper la escuchaba pero no le creía. Alice lo sabía. Bufó.

- Quise hacerlo. Quise tomar su sangre más que nada en el mundo. Nada ni nadie podría haberme detenido. Fue… tenía que hacerlo.

- Todos quisimos hacerlo. Fue una tentación muy grande, Jasper. Sólo Carlise pudo mantener la calma. Pero los demás…

- ¿Y por que fui el único que se lanzó contra ella? ¿Por qué fui yo el que…? - Alice no respondió. Jasper gruñó de frustración. - Detesto ser débil. Detesto ser tan estúpidamente débil. Sí, todos sufrieron la tentación pero nadie quiso convertir a Bella en su cena. Tuvieron la suficiente cordura para dejar de respirar y no sucumbir. Pero Jasper… No, yo no puedo hacer eso. Yo soy un depredador. Yo…

- Basta. Basta por favor. No hiciste nada. Deja de lamentarte por algo que no hiciste, por favor. No mataste a Bella, ella sigue viva. La próxima vez…

- Dudo que haya próxima vez - la interrumpió Jasper.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Alice.

Pero entonces lo vio. Vio a Jasper corriendo a toda velocidad. Lo vio alejándose de Forks. Lo vio huir. Y gruñó.

- Jasper…

- Lo viste, ¿no?

- No puedes hacer eso. Yo… Quédate, Jasper.

- Ya viste lo que puedo hacer, Alice.

- Eso siempre lo he sabido, cariño. Siempre. Y no lo acepto. No acepto que esa sea la única elección. No…

- Alice, lo hemos intentado todo.

- Sí. Pero recuerda que son muchos años, que son muchas víctimas. Recuerda que tu pasado no te permite muchas facilidades. Pero eso no importa. No me importa. Yo te quiero y siempre te querré. Tú nunca podrías decepcionarme, Jasper.

- Deberías. Deberías alejarte de mí, Alice.

- Jamás.

Jasper sintió algo cálido en su pecho. Pero se obligó a no sentirlo. Porque él era el culpable. Porque si él hubiera mantenido la cabeza fría… Los labios de Alice lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos. Al instante, Jasper besaba y acariciaba esos labios con adoración, como si fuera lo único que pudiera aliviarlo y así era. Él suspiró.

- Jamás te dejaré, no importe lo que pase.

Alice besó su cuello.

- No importa los errores que cometamos.

Alice desabrochó el botón de su camisa.

- Recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Alice terminó de despojarlo de sus ropas.

- Para siempre - jadeó cuando el orgasmo los golpeó con fuerza.

Y por un momento, Jasper olvidó todos sus demonios.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	8. Hasta el fin

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo es de Meyer. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta el fin**

Jasper lo tenía claro: seguiría a Alice hasta el fin del mundo.

.

- Voy a buscar a mi pasado. ¿Vienes conmigo?

- Sabes que sí.

Y Alice sonríe. Sonríe porque se cree incapaz de ir sola. Sonríe porque necesita a Jasper con ella.

Y Jasper la abraza. La abraza cuando confirman que estuvo en el sanatorio mental. La abraza cuando descubren que sus padres la dieron por muerta. La abraza cuando saben que Alice tiene una sobrina.

- No sé si quiero ir.

- Entonces no vayas. Simple, tú siempre lo has dicho.

Y Alice sonríe.

.

Sin embargo, había veces en que Alice no dejaba que la siguiera.

.

- Voy camino a Italia. Edward quiere provocar a los Vulturis para que lo maten. Bella y yo debemos detenerlos. No vengas.

- Alice…

- Esta vez no, Jasper.

Jasper comprendió que era inútil insistir. Alice era un espíritu libre, que seguía a su corazón y que volaba siempre alto.

- Si algo te pasa…

- Me cuidaré, Jasper. Me alejaré si las cosas se ponen feas.

Luego colgó. Y Jasper supo que le mentía. Apretó los puños con tantas fuerzas que se metió las uñas en la piel.

.

Jasper siempre la seguiría, así fueran a ciegas.

.

- Sé que ahí hay algo. Lo sé. Lo presiento. Y tengo que ir allá.

- ¿A Brasil?

- Sí. No olvides lo que Edward dijo. Las palabras de la señora de Isla Esme. Ella debió haber algo parecido. Tal vez la mujer sobrevivió o tal vez no, pero tal vez haya más información, ¿no crees?

- Parece absurdo, Alice.

- Lo sé.

Jasper suspiró.

- ¿Cuando nos vamos?

- A la medianoche.

- Edward…

- No se enterará - aseguró Alice. - Iremos por territorio Quileute.

- No nos dejarán pasar - advirtió.

- Deberán hacerlo. Por Jake. Si quieren que Jake sobreviva, deben ayudarnos a proteger a Nessie.

- Claro.

- Vamos ya.

- Vamos.

.

No importara los obstáculos, Jasper siempre estaría con Alice. Hasta el fin de la eternidad.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	9. Ventajas

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y sus derechos son de sólo me adjudico estas viñetas. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ventajas**

.

_Vampiros. _

.

Beben sangre. Jasper se ha convertido a la dieta de los Cullen por Alice, siempre por Alice. Beben sangre de animales.

Alice se estremece cuando los finos dientes de Jasper cortan el cuello de un lince. Jasper es cuidadoso, elegante, fino. Pero cuando caza… cuando caza deja salir sus instintos más primitivos. Es un animal igual que las presas de las que se alimentan. Y Alice suspira de algo que no sabe definir. Miedo no es. Desesperación tampoco. Tal parece que se trata de alegría. Un poco de satisfacción. Y otro poco de deseo. Alice está excitada.

- Jasper - susurra.

Y Jasper la oye. Y sonríe. Se acercan uno al otro.

.

_Inmortales. _

.

Nunca mueren. Son eternos. Siempre jóvenes. Siempre congelados en una edad feliz. Nunca cambian.

Incluso con los ojos cerrados, Alice puede ver las marcas de toda una vida en el cuerpo de Jasper. Traza las cicatrices de media luna, las cicatrices de uñas, las cicatrices de miembros suturados y vueltos a poner. Es un mapa. Alice nunca se pierde en el mapa de Jasper. Sus dedos acarician el pecho blanco y ligeramente velludo, viajan hasta la deliciosa uve de sus caderas, se desplazan hasta sus piernas. Jasper jadea ante el toque de Alice.

Jasper da vuelta a los cuerpos y ahora es él el que está sobre Alice. Sus dedos acarician sus senos, su lengua lame los pezones duros y henchidos, sus manos viajan hasta sus caderas, acarician sus piernas y se desplazan hacia el culito de Alice. Alice jadea por esas caricias tan suaves. Protesta y se apodera de la boca de Jasper.

.

_Fuertes. _

.

Son poderosos. Nunca se cansan. Nunca demuestran cansancio físico porque simplemente no lo tienen.

- Más… rápido… - pide Alice.

Y Jasper la complace. Sus caderas se mueven a un ritmo vertiginoso. Alice lo empuja hacia ella. El primer orgasmo. El segundo. El tercero. Jasper agradece que es vampiro, y que dura más que un humano promedio. Jasper la besa. El beso es fuerte, devorador, aniquilador.

.

_Depredadores. _

.

El clímax llega con mucha fuerza. Lo saben, están acostumbrados a él, pero cada vez que sucede… Es nuevo. Es siempre como la primera vez. Esa primera vez estaban muy, pero muy nerviosos, Jasper lo recuerda bien. Tenía mucho miedo: miedo de lastimar a Alice, a pesar de que era técnicamente imposible, pero es que Jasper no podía olvidar que Alice era virgen; miedo de comparar a Alice con María, otra cosa técnicamente imposible, pero que Jasper creía que podía ser realidad; y miedo del mismo acto, de sí mismo y de sus emociones. Al final supo que sus miedos eran infundados.

Jasper se deja ir. Y mientras deja caer su simiente sobre el vientre de Alice, la muerde en el cuello. Es algo que no puede evitar. Alice se estremece. Las uñas de Alice se clavan en la espalda de Jasper. Gritan. Se sienten satisfechos, se sienten completos.

.

_Como dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas._

.

- Amo ser un vampiro - susurra Alice. Y Jasper asiente.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	10. Si hubiera o tuviera

**Si hubiera o tuviera**

Si Jasper nunca hubiera conocido a María, si hubiera seguido siendo humano… Algún día volvería a casa. Tal vez estaría con sus padres.

Si Jasper nunca se hubiera convertido en vampiro… Quizás conociera una linda chica, se enamoraría y se casaría.

Si Jasper nunca hubiera tenido que sufrir su tiempo como neófito… Quizás vivirían en un rancho. Jasper se preocuparía por sus animales, mientras su linda esposa llevaría con mano firme pero dulce el rancho.

Si Jasper nunca hubiera tenido que cuidar de los neófitos de María, si nunca se hubiera convertido en su mano derecha… Quizás un día tendrían hijos. Jasper regresaría todas las noches, sus dos hijos saldrían a su encuentro, y su esposa le daría un beso.

Si Jasper nunca hubiera…

.

.

.

Pero el hubiera no existe. En la vida no hay posibilidad de volver el tiempo y hacer las cosas distintas. En la vida tienes que aprender a vivir con las decisiones que tomaste.

.

.

.

Jasper la observa desde lejos. La boca se le hace agua. La ponzoña quema su garganta. Se agazapa. Está dispuesto, está listo para asesinar, para desgarrar, para alimentarse. Y la tonta humana se cree fuera de posible. Jasper se deja caer y aterriza limpiamente detrás de ella. La torpe humana se estremece. Jasper cierra los ojos, saborea sólo por un momento el olor de la sangre. Luego clava sus colmillos en la vena de ella. Y el líquido rojo traspasa su garganta. Jasper gime satisfecho.

Pero la sangre termina muy rápido. Demasiado rápido para disfrutar completamente de ella. Y el cuerpo de la humana cae al piso, inerte, sin vida. Jasper se da media vuelta y sale de ese sucio callejón.

.

.

.

_No hay reloj que de vuelta hacia atrás. _

Si Jasper pudiera elegir cambiar algo de su vida, cambiaría la muerte de todas sus víctimas. Cambiaría la muerte de todos esos humanos que murieron en sus colmillos.

Pero el hubiera no existe. Y Jasper continúa con su vida, solo.

.

.

.

Hace varios años que se enteró de la muerte de su padre. Buscó algunas de sus pertenencias, algo que delatara que James Withlock pasó por el mundo. Pero nada. Absolutamente nada. Como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Jasper se encuentra en frente de la tumba de su madre. Suspira y toca la lápida. No puede evitar la culpa, el sentir que en cierto modo, él perpetró su muerte. Pero eso es imposible, ¿cierto?

Su madre también está muerta. Está enterrada al lado de su padre. La lápida muestra la fecha, sobrevivió cinco a su esposo. Tampoco hay algo que revele que Susan Withlock estuvo viva en algún momento.

La casa en la que vivían pertenece a otra familia. Jasper no se acerca, no quiere manchar su antiguo hogar. Y de todas maneras no hay nada allí. Nada que le recuerde que en algún momento de su existencia, él, Jasper, vivió en esa casa. Jasper prefiere dar media vuelta y dirigirse al cementerio. Se despide mudamente de sus padres y vuelve con María.

Meses después recibe la visita de Peter y Charlotte, y no lo duda. Se marcha con ellos.

.

.

.

La vida tiene curiosas formas de sorprender, de sacarnos de sitio. Jaspr lo sabe. Porque lo ha vivido.

.

.

.

La vida lo vuelve a poner frente a neófitos en el año 2005. No se arrepiente de luchar con ellos. Sabe que son ellos o es su familia, y prefiere que sean los primeros. Jasper los mata sin piedad. Fueron creados bajo un propósito, y ahora se dan cuenta que ese es el momento de morir. No se sorprende, ha tratado con tantos neófitos que cree que puede hacer un libro muy veraz sobre ellos.

Pero sí que se sorprende. Esa neófita no sigue los patrones de los demás. No quiere matar a nadie. Sólo se agazapa en el piso. Y Jasper no la entiende. La lleva hasta el frente. Y la vigila. No va a dejar que mate a su futura cuñada, a Bella. Pero una vez más ella lo sorprende. La neófita, Bree, lucha contra la tentación. Intenta cerrarse sobre sí misma. Y Jasper se da cuenta, no sin confusión, que ella quiere terminar con su segunda vida.

.

.

.

Si Alice no hubiera nacido con el don de vislumbrar el futuro. Si no la hubieran internado en un sanatorio. Si no se hubiera convertido en la obsesión de James. Si no hubiera dejado de ser humana… Jasper la mira y sabe que Alice está feliz cómo está. No le hace falta nada. No tiene deseos de ser madre como Esme o Rosalie. No añora una vida humana que no recuerda. No le ataca la melancolía. Pero…

- Se ven tan lindos, ¿verdad?

Y Jasper los ve. Son Edward y Bella junto con Nessie. Son una familia. Sabes que lo son nada más verlos. Hasta los humanos sospechas que entre esos tres hay un parentesco que va más allá de ser hermanos o primos. Son una familia real, no construida. No es que Jasper se queje de Carlise o Esme, pero a veces no puede evitar recordar a James y Susan Withlock. Y sabe que a los demás les pasa lo mismo.

- Sí, son lindos - asiente.

- Siempre quise una familia.

- Lo sé.

Alice sonríe. Pero luego su sonrisa se pierde y Alice esboza una mueca.

- A veces siento que deseo lo mismo que Esme y Rosalie. - Alice lo mira a los ojos - Un hijo.

Y Jasper suspira.

.

.

.

- ¿Cuántos hijos te gustaría tener, Alice?

- ¿Qué?

Y la vampira, parpadea, sorprendida y confundida por la pregunta de su esposo.

- ¿Cuántos hijos, Alice?

Alice decide que Jasper realmente se ha vuelto loco. Pero se recuesta sobre él y mira el paisaje más allá del porche donde están sentados.

- Dos - admite Alice.

- Una niña y un niño.

- Sí.

- Gemelos.

- Se llamarían Apolo y Artemisa.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿No te gusta? Como los dioses de la mitología griega.

- Ya. Apolo y Artemisa.

- A Apolo se le relaciona con la adivinación.

- Y a Artemisa con la caza.

- Podría ser una Artemisa que se preocupara de las emociones. No olvides que Artemisa es una doncella virgen.

- Oh, cualquier padre quisiera una hija que fuera Artemisa.

Alice ríe. Pero luego su risa se apagó.

- Así sería.

- Sí.

- Si tuviéramos hijos.

- Sí.

- Es sólo un sueño, Jasper. Jamás ocurriría.

- Lo sé. Sólo me dio por pensar.

- Sí.

Hay un sabor agridulce en las gargantas de ambos.

* * *

Estoy pensando en explorar los momentos de otras parejas de Crepúsculo (Lo que no significa que esta AlicexJasper hayan terminado). Mi pregunta es: los coloco aquí o abro un nuevo fic para ello. Gracias de antemano por sus respuestas.

¿Reviews?


	11. Tonto

**Tonto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Tonto sobreprotector - dice Alice.

Pero le gusta. Le gusta que él la cuide. Que la proteja. Que ella le importe. Le gusta y no puede evitarlo enternecerse cada vez que Jasper saca a flote su lado más protector.

Porque al lado de Jasper no se siente sola. Porque al lado de Jasper se siente amada. Siente que pertenece a un lugar. Siente que puede hacer cualquier cosa. Siente que está completa. Jasper es su todo y su nada a la vez. Jasper es todo lo que ella necesita y lo ama.

Alice sonríe. Mientras lo abraza. Mientras lo besa. Mientras siente en su piel las caricias de Jasper. Mientras se sienten en calma. Porque todo ha acabado. Porque Victoria se ha ido, y con ella sus neófitos. Porque ellos siguen vivos.

- Te arriesgas tanto por mí - le medio reprocha Alice.

- Lo hago porque quiero.

- Lo sé, pero si tan sólo…

- No puedo, Alice. Confío en ti, de veras. Pero no me pidas que no te cuide.

- No puedes cuidarnos a los dos.

- Sí, puedo - dijo tozudo.

Y Alice suspira. Es una batalla perdida desde el principio. Jasper se acerca a ella y la besa. Alice se olvida de todo entre sus brazos.

Ellos son fuego. Y calor. Y desespero. Son manos ciegas buscando la piel del otro. Son dedos finos acariciando cicatrices en el cuerpo de Jasper. Son dedos largos llevando al límite a Alice. Ellos son desenfreno. Desorden de sábanas. Jadeos entrecortados. Gruñidos ahogados en las bocas del otro. No necesitan gritar para mostrar su deseo. No necesitan que todo el mundo sepa que están follando. Y sin embargo todos lo saben porque en una casa de vampiros es imposible perderse de algo.

Jasper huele a bosque, a madera, y algo salvaje y peligroso que perturba los sentidos de Alice. Una vez fueron a Texas y Jasper le mostró el lugar donde vivía. Jasper sigue teniendo cierto acento sureño, y cada vez que lo escucha Alice recuerda el Texas que él le mostró.

Alice huele a pino, algo floral, y algo dulce y tierno que hace las delicias de Jasper. Siempre deben contenerse. En público, por lo menos. El don de Jasper es muy fuerte, y no quieren inducir a los demás a una lujuria involuntaria. Jasper prefiere guardarse sus instintos para sí.

Jasper es siempre protector, pero cuando están juntos, específicamente en la cama, Jasper deja todo el sentido de la decencia y a Alce le encanta. Pueden pasarse horas tomados de las manos mirando al techo. Pueden pasarse horas conversando mirando al porche. Pueden pasarse horas nada más con la compañía del otro.

- Tonto sobreprotector - dice Alice.

Y Jasper sonríe:

- ¿Aún lo dudas?

* * *

Les informo que ya está la segunda parte de Momentos. Esta vez de Rosalie y Emmett. El link es:

www .fanfiction s /9096333/ 1/Momentos -2. Sólo junten los espacios.

**¿Reviews? Gracias a Romy92 por sus reviews. **


	12. No eres cobarde, Alice

**Cobarde **

- ¿Crees que soy una cobarde?

- No, por supuesto que no…

- ¡Pues es lo que siento! Me siento como una cobarde, Jasper.

- Alice, escúchame - Le tomó de las manos con decisión pero con suavidad - No eres un a cobarde, ¿ok? No lo eres.

- Jasper…

- Jamás he pensado que eres una cobarde. ¿Una cobarde haría lo que tú hiciste? ¿Una cobarde confiaría en sus visiones y se conduciría de acuerdo a ellas? ¿Una cobarde tomaría todas las oportunidades que la vida le ofrece? No, Alice, tú no eres, en absoluto, una cobarde.

- ¿Y por qué no ver a mi sobrina? ¿Por qué no contactar con ella? ¿Por qué no decirle que estoy viva?

- No sé, Alice. Pero no es cobardía. Alice, eres humana, o tan humana como puedes serlo, no importa… A lo que me refiero es que es lógico que tengas miedo. Todos tenemos miedo en alguna ocasión, Alice. Tú tienes miedo de ver a tu sobrina, así que…

- Es mi familia, Jasper, es lo único que queda de mi familia.

- Sí, lo entiendo.

Alice negó con la cabeza. Una, dos, tres veces… Jasper la abrazó con fuerza.

- No lo entiendes, Jasper. No lo entiendes. Tú recuerdas a tu familia. Recuerdas a tu padre, a tu madre, a tus tíos. Que a veces se te difuminen sus rostros… pero los recuerdas. Yo… Yo no recuerdo nada, Jasper. No recuerdo quién era antes. No recuerdo que tenía antes. ¡No recuerdo nada, Jasper!

- Ya lo sé.

- Entonces…

- No lo sé, Alice. - Jasper suspiró - Pero no eres una cobarde, eso te lo garantizo.

- Gracias.

- Por nada. ¿Pero por qué exactamente?

- Por todo. Por estar ahí. Por apoyarme. Por siempre apoyarme. Por ser mi todo, Jasper.

- Tú también eres mi todo, Alice.

Jasper pasó sus dedos por las mejillas de Alice y limpió las inexistentes lágrimas.

- ¿Sigues teniendo miedo?

- Sí. Quiero verla, pero a la vez…

- Entiendo.

- Rose vio a Vera una vez, hace muchos años.

- Sí, es cierto.

- Y no se acercó.

- Eso también es cierto.

- ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

- Quien sabe. Tal vez por miedo. Miedo a tener que dar explicaciones, miedo a ponerla en peligro… Miedo a ver cuánto se ha cambiado.

- Supongo… ¿Qué harías tú si vieras a alguien de tu pasado?

Jasper no contestó de inmediato. Y Alice supo por qué.

- Ya te pasó eso.

- Hace muchos pero muchos años.

- Claro.

- Me alejé antes que su sangre fuera una tentación.

- Sí…

- Alice, si tú quieres visitar a tu sobrina, tienes mi completa aprobación.

- Lo sé.

Y se sonrieron ambos.

Después de todo, pensó Alice, ¿qué prisa había por incluir a su sobrina en el mundo en que ella estaba metida?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Hagánmelo saber con un bonito review.


	13. Estaciones

**Disclaimer: **Derechos reservados a Meyer, yo sólo lleno unos instantes de Alice y Jasper.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Estaciones**

.

Son siempre ellos. Siempre. Por mucho que pase el tiempo. Siempre ellos.

.

Ellos en el amanecer de los días. Abrazados ambos viendo al sol levantarse en el horizonte. Viendo comenzar un nuevo día. Un nuevo día para amarse. Un nuevo día para sonreírse y decir _Te quiero _sin palabras.

.

Ellos en el atardecer del día. Viendo el sol esconderse. Viendo la noche subir y estirarse en el firmamento. Alice ve una salida al cine y corre al cuarto al vestirse. Jasper sonríe y la sigue. Una hora más tarde, y a pedido de Alice, están sentados en alguna sala oscura mirando una película romántica.

.

Ellos compartiendo las mieles de la relación. Ellos compartiendo las tormentas de su relación. Porque hay veces en que Jasper se cansa de seguir a Alice por todo el centro comercial, ejerciendo una función de pechero, espectador y modelo. Porque hay veces en que Alice se cansa de la actitud pesimista de Jasper sobre el mundo. Porque hay veces en que ambos dejan al otro solo, y rumian sus molestias y sus penas. Pero siempre vuelven, siempre se buscan, se abrazan y se perdonan.

.

Siempre juntos.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus favoritos.


	14. El futuro

**El futuro**

- Alice.

Pero el silencio es lo único que le responde.

- ¡Alice!

Silencio. Únicamente silencio. No está allí. Alice no está allí.

Jasper cae. De rodillas en el piso. Incapaz de soportar su peso. Se ha ido. Alice se ha ido y él no sabe cuándo regresará. ¿Regresará siquiera?

- ¡Alice! - grita mientras se desgarra la garganta.

Grita muchas veces. Silencio. Sólo silencio. ¿Dónde estás, Alice?, se pregunta. ¿Dónde estás? Nadie le responde. Nadie acude en su ayuda. Está solo. Solo y en silencio.

Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. Le quema en rostro. Débil. Tan débil. Tan cobarde. Y llora.

.

.

.

- ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper!

Alice está allí con él. Ha sido una ilusión. Un sueño. Un producto de sus miedos. No es real. Jasper respira aliviado.

- Jasper…

- Lo siento, Alice. No te escuché. Dime.

- Digo si te parece bien la visión que le mostraré a Aro.

- ¿Qué si me parece bien? - Jasper recuerda todo de repente. Los Vulturi, Renneesme, los testigos, ellos solos alejados del resto de su familia. - Sí, sí me parece bien.

- Bien.

- ¿Pero estás segura que Aro se lo creerá?

- Su guardia muere, sus hermanos, él mismo… Estoy segura que…

- ¿Lo creerá, Alice?

Alice suspira. Mira a Nahuel y a Huilen. Luego niega con la cabeza.

- No, no estoy segura.

Y Jasper la abraza con fuerza.

.

.

.

Jasper recuerda la primera vez que vio a su cuñada, a Bella, convertida en vampira. Había creído que ahora serían felices. Qué había un felices para siempre. Que ya no habría más cazadores, neófitos, Victoria, los Vulturi… Obviamente se equivocó con estos últimos.

Una excusa. Sólo una simple excusa para destruirlos. Renneesme sólo era el medio. Irina era sólo un peón en un largo tablero de ajedrez. Los Vulturi los matarían, a ellos, a los Cullen, uno por uno. Y a Alice… Jasper prefiere no pensar sobre eso.

.

.

.

Jasper sabe cuál es la visión de Alice. Ella se la ha descrito.

Carlise morirá primero. Jasper no puede concebir un mundo sin Carlise. Nunca ha visto a Carlise como su padre, no del todo al menos. Sin embargo, Carlise es el responsable de la familia, de su dieta, de su unión. Al menos, Jasper lo ve así.

Jasper sabe que será el siguiente en morir. Sabe que experimentará el dolor que provoca Jane y que luego su cabeza será separada del cuerpo. Alice se lo dijo con el labio temblando. Jasper está seguro que ella podría haber llorado en ese momento. Pero a Jasper no le importa. Ahora están vivos, eso es lo único que le importa.

.

.

.

Jasper sabe, cuando ve la imperceptible sonrisa de Edward, que han ganado, que Aro ha creído en el futuro. Y que ha decidido cambiarlo. Y sonríe para sus adentros.

El futuro, como siempre dice Alice, no está tallado en piedra. Cualquier movimiento puede modificar todo. Y Jasper está satisfecho de que así sea.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	15. El pasado vuelve

**El pasado vuelve sin que lo queramos**

Lo sé, lo sé, no actualizo desde marzo, pero tenía un bloqueo con esta historia. Ya me recuperé y ahora traigo otra línea de Momentos.

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo es propiedad total de la loca cabeza de Stephanie Meyer. La historia y lo que no reconozcan es mío.

* * *

María volvió ese invierno.

Fue una sorpresa para Alice verla en sus visiones. Una sorpresa que no sabía cómo definir. ¿Desagradable? Posiblemente; Alice no aguantaba, no soportaba a ex amante de su esposo. ¿Intrigante? Tal vez; Alice no entendía que hacía ella viendo a María. ¿Molesta? Definitivamente, era uns sorpresa molesta; su llegada no podía traer nada bueno, al menos así lo creía Alice. Lo que era seguro era que no era una sorpresa que provocara alegría, y Jasper estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ello.

Él pasaba los días elucubrando las razones por las cuales María quería visitarlo. María no daba nadie por nadie, Jasper la recordaba como egoísta, ambiciosa y arrogante. Su arrogancia era tal que había mandado a un mensajero con Jasper y le había casi gritado que no quería volverlo a ver en lo que le restara de vida. El mensajero estaba temblando de miedo, pero Jasper echaba chispas. ¡Cómo si él quisiese ver a María! De pura rabia, él hizo que el mensajero no volviera a ver la luz del día. Entonces Jasper no entendía por qué ahora, porque precisamente ahora, cuando parecía que los Vulturi los dejarían en paz, aparecía María. No lo entendía, y le reventaba no saberlo.

Aquella noticia lo había desestabilizado. Él que siempre fue sereno e incólume, ahora oscilaba entre emociones tan dispares como la rabia más infinita y la tristeza más abrasadora. Él que siempre se enorgullecía del control de sus propias emociones (y las de los demás), era un problema para sí mismo. Ahora incluso Emmett intentaba controlarlo, ¡a él!, bueno, lo intentaba al menos.

Pero nadie culpaba a Jasper. Edward había dejado de leer su mente. Lo cual era un alivio porque Jasper no quería imaginar su reacción si viera cuan alarmantes eran sus pensamientos. El resto de la familia, siguiendo el ejemplo de Edward (o debido a Edward), lo había dejado en paz. Jasper hubiera preferido que no lo hicieran. Se sentía como algún maldito enfermo que Carlise (y Edward recientemente) atendían. El malestar que sentía, se decía, no era normal, pero tratándose de María…

Alice no estaba mejor. Ella que siempre había sido un brote de energía, ahora estaba apagada y casi taciturna. Ella que siempre era tierna y dulce, ahora era arisca. Y nadie la culpba, o la retaba, o la recriminaba por ello. Alice hubiera preferido que sí. El malestar que sentía por la llegada de aquella… de aquella… de aquella mujer (Alice intentaba no insultarla en su mente, pero era difícil, muy difícil), se acrecentaba más cuando la trataban de forma tan delicada. Incluso Jasper la trataba de forma diferente.

Pero para Jasper, Alice era la que se había distanciado de él. Lo trataba con pies de plomo, hablaba en susurros, se disculpaba a menudo. Jasper observaba que Alice ni siquiera lo tocaba, o lo besaba, o le hacía carantoñas que más tarde terminarían en cuerpos abrazados y éxtasis total. Jasper acusaba aquella falta de atención comportándose de forma taciturna, tensa, molesta.

La incertidumbre lo estaba matando. Jasper quería que María se presentara ya, que dijera el motivo de su visita, que terminara de una vez. Estaba más que dispuesto a buscarla él mismo. A enfrentarse a ella y recriminarle porque se empeñaba en hacer de su vida un infierno.

Hasta burlarse de Emmett había perdido su gracia. Y el grandote se lo recordaba constantemente. Fastidiar a Rose no era lo mismo. Rose le había regalado una Ducati último modelo. Jasper había viajado con ella, se había comido los límites de la velocidad y lo habían atrapado. Había pasado una noche viendo el techo de la cárcel, y a la mañana siguiente había regresado a su patética existencia. Todo había perdido su encanto: las charlas de historia con Carlise, ayudar a Esme en la cocina, unirse con Edward para fastidiar a Emmett… Todo, todo parecía sin significado.

Jasperhabía pasado toda una tarde pensando las mil y un formas en que podía fastidiar a María.

- Creía que lo habías superado - le dijo Alice esa madrugada.

- ¡Y así era! Gritó Jasper con todas sus fuerzas.

Alice se echó un centímetro para atrás.

- ¿Y entonces?

¿Y entonces?, se preguntó el mismo Jasper. ¿Y entonces? Abatido, se dejó caer en la cama.

- No lo sé - admitió.

Alice le dedicó una mirada de tristeza, y luego se marchó. Jasper dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos. Todo se estaba volv iendo mierda. Su vida perdía significado a pasos agigantados. Aquellas últimas semanas lo habían hecho reflexionar, y llegar a la conclusión que odiaba el mundo que vivía. Lo odiaba todo, excepto Alice. Pero Alice ya no estaba. No podía estarlo. Jasper era consciente que la había puesto, la había metido hasta el fondo del barro, y no podía salir. Alice no lo iba a perdonar por cómo la había tratado en esas últimas semanas. Sí, ella se había distanciado, pero él también… Ambos eran culpables entonces.

Fueron semanas duras. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo actuar. No había un manual que te dijera lo que debías hacer en caso que tu ex pareja (por llamar a María de alguna forma), volviera con quién sabe qué propósitos. Y para Alice tampoco era fácil. Nadie le dio la receta de lo que se hacía cuando la ex de tu actual esposo viene a mortificar tu existencia.

Jasper suspiró. Necesitaba a Alice. La necesitaba. La necesitaba con él. Alice era lo único que lo salvaba de la soledad, su único anclaje a tierra, la que lo sostenía cuando ya nada más podía hacerlo. Y sin Alice… No, no creía poder soportarlo. Por Alice haría cualquier cosa. Por Alice pasó definitivamente la página de María y empezó a escribir un nuevo capítulo con ella, con Alice.

¿Por qué entonces, pensaba ahora, no parecía tenerlo del todo superado? Entonces Jasper se dio cuenta: tenía miedo. Miedo de María, miedo de lo que ella podía hacer, de lo que ya estaba haciendo, de lo que hacía a su relación con Alice. Alice creía que todavía pensaba en maría, o que todavía estaba afectado por ella. Pero no, Jasper sólo temía por lo que María podía hacerle a Alice. María era vengativa. María siempre buscaba la forma de hacerle pagar a los demás por lo que ella creía que era una ofensa contra ella. Jasper la conocía, sabía de lo que era capaz. Y definitivamente no quería que le hiciera daño a Alice. Si eso creía… no, Jasper ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad.

Necesitaba proteger a Alice, protegerla de María. Aunque Alice insistiera en que se sabía cuidar sola, que podía ver si alguien la atacaba, Jasper sabía que no era infalible. _Tú tampoco_, le dijo una pesimista voz en su oído. Jasper la alejó de su cabeza. María era imprevisible, si cambiaba de opinión en un segundo, Alice no podría ver esa decisión. Tenía que apresurarse. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

De un brinco, saltó de la cama. Enfiló el pasillo. Saltó de tres en tres los escalones de la escalera. Y por fin salió de la casa, ante la mirada sorprendida de Emmett, que no había visto moverse así a Jasper en una buena cantidad de tiempo. Alice ya estaba afuera. Jasper corió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarla.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Jasper no la dejó hablar. Cortó la distancia que los separaba y la besó largo y tendido. Alice suspiró y rodeó su cuello con sus pequeños brazos. El beso les devolvió la vida, el fuego y la pasión que los consumía siempre que estaban juntos y que ellos se esforzaban en ocultar frente a los humanos. El beso los hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que se habían extrañado, de lo mucho que sus bocas se habían extrañado. Su cuerpo, su ser, ahora estaban en paz. Estaban juntos. Como siempre. Como debía hacer.

Alguien carraspeó. Lo ignoraron. Cualquiera podía explicar. Ellos en ese momento necesitaban beber del otro, reconocerse en el otro. Pero ese alguien volvió a carraspear. Gruñendo, Jasper se separó lentamente. Alice bufó al ver a la recién llegada. Jasper volteó y fijó su mirada dorada en la borgoña de aquella mujer a la que esperaba no ver más, y que sin embargo… Jasper tomó a Alice de la mano y apretó. Alice alzó la mirada y la fijó en las pestañas de su esposo.

María había llegado. Sonreía. Jasper la odió en ese momento.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Los Vulturis? ¿Victoria? Escribe en ese lindo cuaadrito de allá abajo.


End file.
